A device is discussed in Published Unexamined German Patent Application DE 10 2007 046 037 B3 for increasing safety in road traffic. The device is configured to detect a state of health of a driver, and when there is a sudden worsening in the state of health, to automatically slowly decelerate the vehicle and drive it to the right side of the roadway.